


Full

by havesomemore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, F/M, Fat Anakin Skywalker, Feeding Kink, One Shot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Showers, Smut, Stuffing, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Weight Gain, heavy breathing, stretch marks, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havesomemore/pseuds/havesomemore
Summary: Fat, sexy Anakin eats himself nearly into oblivion, and then goes on to fuck you hard after a nice, hot shower.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Every Fat Anakin Slut On Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Every+Fat+Anakin+Slut+On+Ao3).



Showering with Anakin in the evening after dinner was one of the things you looked forward to most at the end of a long, hard day: The way the water streamed down his body was mesmerizing, and to kiss him amongst the steam generated by the heat felt like the height of decadence. He was sweet (both literally and figuratively), warm, and slick; on top of that, he was invariably horny by the time you got him upstairs and into the bathroom.

"You're _so fucking fat,"_ you said, grabbing his hard-on and squeezing it tightly in your hand. You had to reach beneath his soft, heavy belly just to get a hold of it. Since he was soaking wet, it was very easy to run the fingers of your free hand over the smooth, pale expanse of his gut.

"Tell me what a pig I am," he begged as he squeezed his eyes shut and made himself jiggle by bucking into your hand.

"If you could have seen yourself eating tonight, you'd _know_ what a pig you are," you answered. "Who the fuck eats an entire tray of lasagna? Those are supposed to feed _six people."_ With the hand you'd been using to trace lines on his massively overfed stomach, you drew back and gave that same beautiful part of him a hard smack. Anakin loved it when you'd smack his belly. The fact that he was so wet from the shower amplified the sound; made it seem delightfully sharp as it echoed off the tile.

He whimpered, and the head of his cock leaked onto your hand. "I couldn't help it," he said. "I can _never_ help it."

You leaned in over his midsection to whisper into his ear, "You're going to end up being too fat to fuck me if you keep going like this, Ani." 

You took the bottom of his belly in your hand; it was the softest part of him, but his body was slick enough right now that it was difficult to get a grip on it. You didn't mind; it felt exquisite to have his fat slip around in your grasp. His dick throbbed some more at the sensation of you playing with his gut, and as you looked down to admire his stretch-marks (new ones were always appearing; Anakin tended to put on weight quickly, and it was concentrated primarily in his middle), you could feel your cunt pulsing eagerly. 

The fatter he got, the more you wanted him to put his dick in you.

"I know," he said. "I'm going to end up too fat to haul myself out of bed if I keep doing this every night, but I _can't fucking stop."_

"I don't _want_ you to stop," you said. "If you get so fat that we can't find your dick, I guess I'll have to buy a strap-on to fuck your cock-tunnel. Would you like that?"

He put his arm around you and drew you in close; pressed you up against the bulging evidence of his overindulgence. It was easy to feel how full he was; the upper portion of his belly was so taut and round that if you didn't know better, you thought he might be about to burst. 

"Of course I'd like that," he breathed, "but I also like smothering you in my tits while I pound you."

"Then we should get to that before you turn into too much of a hog to do it then, shouldn't we?" You pumped his hard-on a few times; you could feel his legs tremble, and his breathing quicken. He gushed into your hand again, and you knew your pussy was dripping right down your thighs. He was huge and perfect, and you wanted him more than anything.

He didn't say a word, but he did pull back from you for the purpose of stepping out of the shower, not without some awkwardness due to both his present fullness and overall size. You turned the water off hastily, and joined him on the mat in the bathroom; while you did, you couldn't help but stare: He was slick and shiny, and droplets of water were beading and dripping from his belly, his cock, and his delightfully erect, perfectly pink nipples. His hair was still soaked, and it stuck to his face and his neck; sent tiny little rivers cascading down his body. You wanted to suck on his chubby tits; they were perfect beyond adequate description.

You didn't even bother to dry yourselves off before heading into the bedroom, and once you were there, he said to you, "Lie down on the bed— I want to fuck you while I still can."

You did lie down; did so right away, and opened your legs up eagerly as you waited for Anakin to climb up and join you. Once he'd positioned himself between your thighs, he lifted up his own gut with his hand and thrust himself inside of you. You tilted your hips upward and rested your ankles on his shoulders as he started to rut haphazardly into your excited little pussy. All you could see was his bouncing belly, and those gorgeous, jiggly breasts of his. You still wanted to suck on them.

Reaching up with one hand, you fingered his belly-button. It was deep and sexy, and a collection of stretch-marks was steadily snaking their way around the bottom of it. He was getting so fat so fast that his skin could hardly keep up with it; again, if you hadn't known better, you'd have expected him to pop. Playing with his navel made him moan; you loved to hear him moan. He also seemed to be running out of breath, but that didn't stop him from continuing to buck. When you looked up past his tits and at his face, you could see that he was already turning red with exertion.

"Tell me... how much... you love it," he demanded breathlessly, digging his nails into your leg as he gripped you, holding your body in place so he could fuck you harder. He'd just had a shower, but he was starting to sweat anyway.

 _"Ah!"_ you shouted, unable to stop yourself from contracting sharply around his cock. "I love— _mmn!_ — getting wrecked by fat, greedy hogs!"

That made him let go of you in favour of leaning in; you pulled your legs back so that your knees were up by your ears, because that was what you needed to do to accommodate his girth. His weight was bearing down on you, and you felt almost consumed by his gut. As he supported himself with his arm and continued to huff and grunt, you found that if you craned upward just a bit, you could finally stick one of those fat little tits of his inside your mouth. You did exactly that; sucked hard, and even went so far as to clamp your teeth down on his nipple. It tasted as sweet as it looked, between the soap you'd shared in the shower and his fresh sweat. 

_"Fuck!"_ he yelled heartily, and all of a sudden you felt his cock pulse and release. You liked to watch him cum, but you liked it even more when he shot his load straight into you: It made you feel like _his._ You loved belonging to your enormously fat pig of a boyfriend; he was perfect, and he only ever got better. 

You opened your own mouth to shout his name, releasing his nipple; at the same time, he collapsed on top of you. You tensed every muscle in your body; he was so big that if you didn't, you'd surely be crushed (not that you'd have minded all that much if Anakin were to crush you). You felt almost entirely enveloped when he was laying on you this way; you wriggled around beneath him, and could feel both the softness of his fat and the bulge of his tightly-packed stomach pressing into you.

When he realized that you were having nearly as much trouble catching your breath as he was, he rolled off of you as carefully as his size would allow, and lay on his back beside you. His chest and belly heaved as he sputtered and gasped, and sweat was still beading on his forehead. As his skin started to cool, tiny goosebumps popped up all over him, making his delicious nipples stand as tall and stiff as his cock had stood before he'd gone off inside of you.

You looked over at him just because he was so perfect. You could feel his sweat mingling with yours on your skin, along with his cum dripping out of your hole and onto the bedsheets. You rolled onto your side, and reached over to give his belly a shake; it was especially fun to jostle it when it was stuffed full, because of the way it made him moan.

"I love doing that to you," he said contentedly, after he'd let the most charming little sound escape him.

"I love what you're doing to _yourself_ ," you told him, and you did. He must have put on more than a hundred pounds since you'd first started dating him; every new roll of fat and every angry, red stretch-mark he'd imposed on his body made it all the more attractive to you.

"So do I," he sighed, and then he asked what you wanted to watch him eat for breakfast the next morning.

You thought for a moment before answering him, "French toast, bacon, and a dozen or so fried eggs," because that next meal was only a few hours away, and you wanted to be ready to fill him. Just like you, Anakin _loved_ to be filled.

You fell asleep wondering just how much fatter he'd be willing to let himself get.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone wants this; if you say you don't, **you're lying.**
> 
> Written entirely over the course of about twenty unbearably horny minutes. (Yes, it helped.)


End file.
